


"Your alive..?!" A Henry Stickmin fanfic

by AliceAftonwasFound



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Boredom, Charles isnt dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAftonwasFound/pseuds/AliceAftonwasFound
Summary: (I can't write a summary)Charles is found not dead, but something seems wrong..Ending: After Valiant Hero
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want Charles to be dead, ok? 
> 
> Written all on my phone.
> 
> Ships may come later on that you don't like. Hate will be deleted

Henry's eyes opened slowly, to see Ellie standing above him, looking excited for some reason.

It had been 4 days since the Toppat Ship was blown up, and Henry may have defeated them.. but something was wrong. 

Charles. 

Charles was dead. 

He didn't know where he went wrong to deserve this, infact he was blaming himself. 

He looked at Ellie, and weakly groaned "What?" 

"Henry you wont believe me but Charles is still Alive.." Ellie looked at Henry. "He was found in an escape pod on the ground, but he was unconscious. They brought him to a doctor, and hes still Alive." 

"This can't be possible...it can't.." Henry wasn't believing it.

"But one thing was is that he doesn't remember much. What the doctor says is that he remembers he was a government office, he flew a helicopter, he always wore his headphones, and you." Ellie said hoping to get Henry awake. 

"Wait, he remembers me?!" Henry says, shocked. 

"Yes, now hurry and get ready. The doctor wants you there."

Ellie walked out of Henry's room and went downstairs. Henry sat there, staring at the ceiling wondering if it was true. After about 2 minutes of silence, he got up and started getting ready. He still questioned if it was real, and he knew why. But why would Charles remember him out of everyone? Was Henry that important? 

(Sorry for timeskip. I do not like writing about driving."

After a while, they were greated by a doctor. She has blonde hair and was a bit taller than Ellie. 

"Hello. I see your here to see someone." The doctor said as they entered the hallway. The hospital was a relatively small place, so there was not many people. It was a quiet place, which had a nice feeling about it. 

"Is he actually alive..?" Henry asks, skeptic. 

"Yes, Charles is. He only lost about half of his memories, but he remembers you two and the adventures you had gone on." The doctor reassures him. 

"You wanted us here to see him right?" Ellie questions, hoping the answer was yes for Henry to not be so depressed. 

"Yes yes. He should be able to get out of here and go back to normal life by tommorow." The doctor checked the clock (3:24 pm) and led them to the room Charles was in. 

Henrys eyes opened wider than they ever had. 

He... was Alive.


	2. "How..?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't do summarys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H
> 
> Ships may come along, hate is deleted
> 
> Charles is best boi
> 
> Short bc im on my phone
> 
> Spelling errors may be seen, just ignore

"Yep, I'm alive somehow!" Charles said smiling. 

"Charlie do you want to explain how your alive or should I?" The doctor asked Charles.

"I'll explain." Charles quickly paused, and then explained, "So before the explosion I found another escape pod and launched it. But I still had been hit by a bit of the explosion, damaging a bit of my memory. I remember most things the doctor says, but I'm apparently missing somethings." Charles looked at Henry, who was almost crying. 

"I'm so fucking sorry.." Henry mumbled, trying not to cry. "I never should have left you." 

"Hen it wasn't your fault, you had no choice.." Charles looked at Ellie, then at Henry. "It really wasnt your fault. You tried." 

The doctor walked over to Ellie, and whispered something to her. They both walked out of the room, so Henry and Charles could have a moment without them interrupting. 

Out in the hall, the 2 were talking. The doctor was asking a few questions about Henry and Charles, and how they met. Ellie had the answers to everything, and easily explained it. None of the questions brought out Ellies true side until one. 

"Are they in a relationship by any chance?" The doctor asks her, just genuinely confused. 

"Nah, but I really see it." Ellie and the doctor laugh. "I think Charles might like him, but I don't know. He survived an rocket explosion and multiple helicopter crashes with his plans." 

"Really, I see." The doctor says laughing. 

After 10 or so minutes, Henry walked out of the room, and looked at Ellie. 

"He seems fine, just some parts of his memories are foggy." Henry says, reassuringly. Ellie smiles softly, excited to see him happy for once. "We can't thank you enough doc, really." Henry says, shaking the doctors hand as they walk out of the building. 

At home, Henry seemed much happier. He had his friend back! Ellie couldn't help be happy after seeing Henry so happy. He had barley left his room since the incident. Later that night, he started eating better and stopped blaming himself. Luckily enough tommorow would be the day Charles could come home, as the damage was minor but still effecting him. It was almost a week, about 5 days after the explosion. Ellie never knew someone could get so depressed that fast. 

The next morning, they got the call. 

Charles was coming home.


	3. Happier.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again i cant do summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same things as the past chapters 
> 
> Not canon btw

Henry was extremely excited to have the ability to have his best friend back, who was presumed dead like he was. 

If you dont know what I mean, Henry had escaped a complex called "The Wall" and was thought to be dead. Until he showed up later on. 

*timeskip 1 hour* 

About an hour later, Charles was home and back to normal. Henry had called the General to let him know about what was going on. Charles was reminding himself where everything was and Ellie, well was asleep. She slept in, because Ellie wanted to. 

"Ellie, wake up! Its 4PM allready!" Henry yelled upstairs. He heard Charles laughing, and he smiled. Ellie yelled back at Henry, and then slammed her door. "ELLIE DONT MAKE MY COME UP THERE AND SLAP YOU." He hearf a groan, as he saw someone trudge down the stairs. "Morning loser." Charles said, trying to hold back laughter. She looked at Henry with an angry look and went to the pantry and got a box of cereal. 

"Ellie, its 4pm!" Henry said, laughing. Charles and Henry were dying laughing as Ellie proceeded to get Cereal. (Mood) 

Later that night after dinner, Ellie was in her room talking to her friend and Charles and Henry were in the living room watching a movie and talking. 

"I dont know how you survived it. I'm grateful, extremely grateful because I don't know how I would be able to live with myself if you were actually dead."

"I don't either, but I'm happy I'm alive aswell! I HAD MORE PLANS!" Charles said, laughing. 

Henry tried not to laugh as he yelled, "CHARLES NO!" 

Both of them started laughing, smiling like best friends would. 

"Its great to have you back." Henry said, smiling at him. 

"I'm happy to be back." Charles smiled and looked at Henry. "I couldn't leave you that early, could I? You couldn't have handled it~" Charles laughed. 

"Your an idiot." Henry mumbled, trying not to blush. 

"You love me stupid" Charles says, jokingly. Charles and Henry both started wheezing. Ellie walked downstairs to check, and she couldn't help but smile when she saw what was happening. 

She smiled, and laughed quietly. Henry was back to being himself. 

It was great.


	4. Authors note.

Hey everyone, tysm for reading up to this point.

I have a ton of ideas for this!

I write these all on my phone till my computer works, because I Forget to charge it. I will be starting writing these on my computer hopefully later today. The current time I'm writing this is Sunday, January 17th at 7:57am. Around 12pm for me my computer should be charged :) 

Thanks, AliceAftonwasFound

Next chapter coming soon


	5. Back to normal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles gets a call bringing back all the memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter, sorry guys!

It was great. 

Ellie wanted to see Henry happy, as he was mad at himself because he thought it was his fault that Charles almost died. Henry would spend his nights up, banging his head against the wall and barely eating or drinking. Thanks to the doctor, Charles was alive.. 

Ellie was excited to see this,so she left them alone. She went upstairs slowly, hoping not to make too much noise. 

She texted her friend about what happened and her friend called her later that night. An hour later, she checked the time. 10:00 exactly. She walked downstairs slowly, and saw that Charles and Henry were both asleep. She crept past them and turned off the tv. She smiled as she went upstairs slowly, trying not to wake them.

The next morning was an early morning for Charles, who was up really early. Henry woke up an hour later and walked into the kitchen.

“Morning Charles, geez that couch is not the best to sleep on.” Henry said, laughing quietly. 

Henry and Charles looked at each other for a second, and started laughing. 

“It feels good to be back.” Charles smiled. Henry couldn't help but smile. He saw Charles' head turn as Ellie groaned and trudged down the stairs. 

“Morning sleepyhead.” Henry laughed, and Charles joined. 

“Shut up loser.” Ellie groaned, as she trudged over to the cabinet to get cereal. Henry was drinking coffee, and Charles was sitting on his phone looking at texts from what happened and from the General. He heard a small ding on his phone, it was a text from Henry. 

“Ellie really said dead inside lmao”

He read it and smiled. Charles and Henry both started laughing, and Ellie looked at them, with a scolding look knowing they said something about her.

Charles' phone started ringing, and his head turned fast. Charles picked it up and his eyes widened. “I’ll have to ask Henry, knowing him he will probably say yes. Do you want Ellie to come as well?” Charles said to the General calling him. 

“Henry, Ellie? You guys down to start a new mission?” 

Henry’s eyes opened. 

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my phone taken away lol so I'm on my computer. 
> 
> Short chapter today. I like to keep my chapters shorter,


	6. A/N

Hi everyone! Sorry for so many notes.. 

So guys I'm actually going back to school 4 days so this will be slow...ye

I promise I'm working!! I have been busy and now school 4 days , other stuff, and ect.

Anyways tysm!!!!

-AliceAftonwasFound

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 in progress


End file.
